After Earth: Warriors
by windflight13
Summary: After Earth, two cities at war. Each needs teenagers, so they start drafting from the cities. Sucky summary, much better story.


I heft my bag over my shoulder and smile at my parents. "Bye." I step onto the train and wave as it pulls out of the station. I move through five cars before I find an empty one,

except for a girl sprawled on a seat near the back. "Hi," I say. She doesn't look up from her book as she replies,"Well, this is it. I'm Belle." She shuts her book and extends her hand.

"I wonder what qualities we'll get," I say. "I hope I get battle planning and wisdom, then I can stay behind from the battle," Belle laughs. "What's your name, by the way?" she asks.

"Kristie," I say. "But I guess we're all going to get new names, so it doesn't really matter." Two cities have been engaged in battle for the longest time. Two years ago, both sides

ran out of men, so they started taken teenagers once they turned seventeen. Before the teenagers join the army, they're taken to the city in between the fighting, one that is

always peaceful. Both side's teenagers are there for a week, and then they get a serum injected into them, giving them qualitie,s but the people who inject the serums don't know

what qualitie it is. No one does, until a second test is performed, one that finds out the qualitie. There's five qualities: Ruthless fighting, skilled fighting, unusual speed, unusual

strength, wisdom and battle planning. Very rarely, a teenager comes along that gets all five. If they do, either they get injected a second time, or get put down. After the test,

the teenagers go off to train for two weeks. Judging by Belle's stormy face, she's thinking about the battle too. Oh, yeah. And your name gets changed, because the commanders

of the army don't want soldiers obsessed with their past. Belle interrupts me from my thoughts. "We're here." She points. I look out and see Peace City. Smoke billows up from

a spot I guess is part of the slums. Every soldier has to serve for 5 years, and when they've finished, they get sent out to find a girlfriend and move to Peace City to start a life.

If they are deadly injured, but survive, they're sent back to live in the slums. At least they get to live in Peace City, right? "I want to live in **that** apartment," Belle says. She shows me; it's a fancy building. Outside, it's a pale

gold color, with the words **Survivor's Peace Home**in blue, which is our city's flag color. As we ride past, aI catch a glimpse of a handsome guy in a window. He has tan skin, sparkly

green eyes, and blond hair. "Dear God," I sigh. "Peace City is **huge.** Why can't I find a hot guy somewhere else?" Belle looks at me quizzicaly. "Who?" I point him out, and she whist-

les, long and low, which I didn't know females could do. "He's hot, Kristie. But will he take you?" I snort. "I'm not looking for a boyfriend, Belle."

"Whatever." She looks back down at her book and doesn't talk anymore. "Ladies and gentleman." A voice sounds from above. "We will be finishing our journey shortly. Please begin

collecting your things." Belle and I look at each other, and for some ridiculous reason, start cracking up. My sides start to hurt, but a new voice rescues me. "Hi. Are you Belle and

Kristie?" Belle and I glance at each other and start laughing again. The newcomer sighs. "Please, I'm Leo," he says. Belle's eyes are filled with wonder as she replies,"Yes, I'm

Belle and this is Kristie." She elbows me. Leo gives a little bow to each of us. "I will be your room-mate," he announces. "And me." My heart leaps into my mouth as the guy of my

dreams enters. "Hey, I'm Alex." I swallow hard. I don't want to get caught up with a guy when he may get killed in the battle. He catches my eye and winks. "Uh..I'm Kr..

Kristie," I stammer. He laughs and sits next to me. "I think I'll be in the room with you for the injection," he decides. Belle says,"Sorry, dude, but girls and boys have to take the

test with their own gender." Alex blushes, a deep red. "Oops, sorry," he says. "But maybe we can get together after the tests?" he says hopefully. I glance over at Belle and Leo.

They are deep in conversation, their heads close together. "Sure!" I say. "Okay," he says. He rests his chin lightly on my head for a second, then gets up and leaves, undoubtedly

going off to meet his hot friends.I laugh. _They're probably geeks,_I think. Belle breaks away from Leo, but his fingers are twined with hers and her eyes are shining. "Leo says I'm

most likely going to be smart, and all his relatives are too, so he's probably going to get wisdom too. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah," I say, not really paying attention. "Yeah, that's great."

"Kristie!" Belle scowls. Leo glances between us and quickly says,"What do you want to get?" I look around, then lean in and whisper," I want all of them melded together."

Belle's eyes widen. "What? Seriously? Kristie, that's like..." Leo shoots her a quick glance and she stops abruptly, glancing awkwardly out the window. "Well, I guess we'd better,

uh, get our stuff." She smiles, but I can tell that it's forced. "My stuff's in a car a ways back," Leo says. "I'll go grab it, and then meet y'all at our room."

"Okay," Belle says. She and Leo share a quick smile, and then he gets up and heads out. Belle sighs after him. "Isn't he great?" she whisperes. "Huh?" My thoughts are still on

Alex. "Oh. Um, yeah."

"Let's get our stuff," I suggest, as the train pulls to a screeching stop. "Okay," Belle says. We get our backpacks and head towards the nearest exit, which is at the first car. Most of

the cars are empty, but I do see a big girl who cracks her knuckles and threatens to bash my skull in if I don't get the hell out. Once outside, I stand with Belle and take a deep

breath.

This is Peace City.


End file.
